cutie_popsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiffon
'''Chiffon '''was one of the original three Cutie Pops and as such, remains one of the most popular. She has appeared in many Cutie Pop lines and is usually seen on the packages and icons related to the series. She has a puppy named Dott Personality Although very little is known reguarding the characters personalities, what is known is that Chiffon adores playing dress-up and playing with her hairstyle by changing it up. Appearance Basic Chiffon Chiffon is a pale-fair skinned girl with pale pink heart shaped cheeks. pale pink lips, and lilac eyes with cupcakes in them and sparkly pink-purple eyelashes. Her hair is light blond and worn in wavy, curled pigtails. She has two sets of bows, blue ones with white tulle over them, and blue translucent bows with big white spots. She'll usually put a cupcake or heart on them. When closed, her eyelids appear to be teal with purple-pink spots. She wears a white and pink themed blanket pattern dress with a big light blue band around the waist and a heart attached. At the top and bottom of the dress is pale blue coloring with white tull over it, as well as a small cupcake piece at the neck, giving it the appearance of a bib or mini-shawl. Along the bottom of her dress are small white "pearled" dangles. Her skirt is decorated with cupcakes and has a flowery shape, and she wears white boots with blue bands around the ankle and pink on the bottom. Sweet Chiffon keeps her skin and makeup the same. But her eyes appear to be pale blue now, but keep the same designs as the previous version and her eyelashes are brighter. Her hair is also the same color, but is worn to be straight with a single, big curl going near the bottom and pink streaks throughout it. She has two sets of bows, silk magenta bows with small pale pink-white spots on it, and plain magenta silk bows. Which are either worn with cakes/pie pops, or bow pops. Her eyelids are pale purple with pink spots and very pale purple eyelashes. She wears a pretty party inspired dress this time. Consisting of a pink silk dress with short sleeves and a big pink bow at the chest with white polka-dots to match the skirt. Around her waist, and lining the bottom of the skirt is very light pink, translucent material. She also wears pink sandals, sometimes wortn with socks. Swirly Brights For this variant, Chiffon's eyes seem to be darker and have black and white checkerboard hearts in them, with bright green eyelashes. Her hair is much brighter and worn straight, but each seperate bunch has a few curls. They come with black and white zebra-style bows. Chiffon wears a blue sequin jumpsuit with zebra pattern neck and three, very colorful buttons going down to her stomach. At the bottom of her bell-bottom pants, there is four pop spots, and she wears pink, purple, and lime green boots to match her lime green earrings. Drawn Chiffon In special images made by someone in the series, the girls were depicted in a drawn/cartoon form. Chiffon was one of them. Here she is shown with curly, bright yellow hair worn with blue bows that have hearts in the middle. Her eyes resemble how they appear on the doll, and her dress is white with blac spots and a black band around her waist and pink ruffles along the bottom. She also wore black fingerless gloves, black boots with hearts on them, and white and blue striped stockings. She was shown to have a black bear head purse, implying she would have a cute, sweet personality type. Merchandise *Chiffon basic doll. Has a cupcake theme and comes with a pink brush and pink yarn hair with tiny, brighter pink braided strands. She has two sets of eyes, three heart pops, and 7 cupcake (dark pink, light blue, light pink) pops. *Sweet style Chiffon. Has a pink color scheme with cakes/pies and bows. She comes with two sets of eyes, four bow pops, six cake/pie pops, and yellow yarn hair with pale pink strands through it. *Swirly Brights Chiffon. Comes with one set of eyes, hair, bows. Has six pops and comes with a pink brush. Trivia *Chiffon bares a small resemblence to Starr, due to their hair coloring. *She is one of the only few Cutie Pops to have a unique eye color. But this only applies to her original doll, as the other two of her come with blue eyes. Gallery 5127dcbbdcc59-cutie-pops-giveaway-1.jpg 874917210.jpg 384461 cutie-pops-chiffon.jpg Sweets.png Product1 89455 600x600.jpg 14052386 120724123000.jpg Cutie-pops-chiffon.jpg Animated form.png Eyes.png Category:Characters Category:Cutie Pops Sweets Category:Swirly Brights Category:Human Category:Yellow Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pink Category:Blue